Santa Baby
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: It is Christmas time in Storybrooke. Emma and her parents are celebrating. Emma and Killain are engaged, but Killain is no where to be found. Emma goes to his room, to give him her gifts and dinner.


A/N:

1.) As always I don't own any of these characters or locations. Those rights belong to the rights of the writers and creators of the beloved show, "Once Upon a Time." on ABC

2.) I got a prompt to write a story:

"its Christmas eve and Emma goes over to Killian room at granny's to exchange gifts and one of the gift is a really special one that only killian gets see because Emma is wearing it and he only get to take it off ( do you know where i'm going with this.)" from daniellm.

So this is the story, I hope you like it..

* * *

><p>At Mary and David's loft, the family is celebrating Christmas Eve. Emma look around and couldn't see her boyfriend pirate. "Has anyone seen Killain?" She asked.<p>

"I think he is at his room at the Inn." Mary said.

"I thought I had invited him...How come he is not here..Dad?" Emma asked as she noticed David look a bit guilty.

"Um.." David said.

"Dad? What did you do?" Emma asked as herself and her mother looking at David with the same expression on their faces.

"I sorta said that we are having a family dinner." he said simply as he is holding Neil.

"He _is_ family." Emma stated as she shows them her engagement ring, and she goes to the tree and picks up a few presents.

"Em, where are you going?" Mary asked as Emma goes to her bedroom, and shut the door, she turns to her husband. "What did you do?"

"I am still not happy about Killain and Emma together." David said.

"He has given up his ship for her, and followed her thru time. Do you remember what 'Prince Charles' said to you at the campfire?" Mary asked.

"Yes. I am still not comfortable of him with her..you know together." David said.

"For heaven's sake, Dad. I am in my thirty, plus I am already a mother!." Emma said, as she enters the room. "Henry is still with Regina for the evening. They are coming with Robin and Roland for Christmas brunch." She gather her coat, and picks up the gifts.

"Emma?" David said.

"What?" Emma replied, turning to her dad.

"Just be careful and have fun." David said, "and say hi to Killain for us." he added.

"Okay. Bye guys." Emma opens the door and walks down the stairs to the lobby.

She exit the apartment and walks towards the inn. She glances down at her left hand, and her engagement ring is sparkling in the streetlamps. She thoughts, "How come Killain didn't want to be with us?" Emma shakes her head to clear her thoughts, and a wicked thought enter her mind, and she smiles. She enters the inn, goes up the stairs and knocks at Killian's door.

"What are you doing here, Love? I thought you will be celebrating Christmas with your family." he said, as Emma kissed him,

"First of all, you are my family." as she holds up her engagement ring. "Christmas wouldn't be the same without you. Honey." Emma said. "Mom felt really bad about what my dad said so she made some to-go boxes for us for dinner."

"Really? I love your mother's cooking. You are getting better at it too, love." he said, as Emma playful slap him on his chest. "What are we having?"

"Baked Ham with red potatoes, green beans and mixed greens. I made Chocolate Cheesecake with Strawberries." Emma said.

"Smell amazing."

"Then you can open your four gifts." Emma said.

"Four? I only see three." Killain said.

"Because I am wearing one." She replied with a twinkle in her eye, as Killain crushed against her, and started to remove her shirt. "Are you hungery?"

"I am starving..but not just only for food, love." Killian said as he goes behind her ear and suck that spot to drive her crazy.

"Honey..our food is getting cold. Besides, we have all night for that." Emma said as she untangled herself from him, and walks to the small table. She puts all the food on the table, and the couple began to eat their dinner.

During the meal, Killain looks at Emma, and thinking, 'what is she wearing?' with one of his eyebrows going up, and with a sly smile on his his face. It doesn't take Emma that long to figure out what he is thinking.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I am just trying out what you are wearing, my love." he said.

"You can try all you like, Jones. But you will be very happy to see and feel it." She said as she takes a slow sip of wine, as her tongue licks her lips. She sighs and he moans.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be longest meal we will ever share." Killain said.

"What about our wedding party? That can go for hours.." Emma said as she takes a bite of her ham, and she chuckles as he moans again.

"Must you torture me? It is Christmas after-all." Killain said.

"Hurry up and eat your dinner, Hook." Emma said.

A half hour later, Emma and Killian are sitting on the bed. She smiles, and hands him all of his presents. He opens one of them and becomes teary-eyed, for it is a painting of the Jolly Roger.

"How did you find this painting, love?" he asked.

"I painted it, from memory and with help from my parents, Regina and Henry. Did you see who is the deck? She hands him a magifid glass.

"Is that us?" Killian asked.

"Aye...what are we doing?" she replied.

"Kissing...where is this scene is from..it look like something I remember."

"Never-land..How I wish it happen." She said, as she looks down on her lap.

"Aye, me too." he said.

"Here open this one." Emma said as she hands him another one. "This is from Henry."

"A storybook?" Killain asked.

"This one is written you as a hero, Killain ...my hero. It is our story, our love story." Emma said with a smile on her lips. Killain smiles as he kisses her.

"I will love to read this later. Lass, is that it?"

"Let me go to the bathroom. I need to get ready." She kiss him again, and quickly gets up and goes into the bathroom.

In the bathroom. Emma is finished getting ready. She glanced at the mirror. She is trying to say, ' I love you.' without Killain says it first. It seems like he always says it first. After the whole heart incident with Rumple. As a trying to mend the relationship between themselves and Belle. Belle did find a spell that can able to attached Killian's hand back. They talked it over and agreed to it, and he is completely whole. Afterwards, Killain asked Emma to marry him.. But the words are caught on her lips, and tears are coming from her eyes. She quickly wipes them away, and open the door, and walks in the room,

Killain is on the bed, reading his new book, and glances up to see Emma dressed as a sexy Santa. She is dressed in a bright red plush teddy, with white fur around the edges on the bottom and at the top.

"You look..." Killian started to say, but couldn't think of a word to described her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I am okay..I think so." He gets up and holds her in his arms. "Are you okay?" As he noticed the tears still shiny in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say.. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He places his hand against her face, and pulls her toward him, and he slowly rubs his hand towards the teddy, and kissed her, He stops and feels the fabric more. "What is this fabric.."

"velvet. A soft cotton..Do you like it?" Emma asked

"Aye..it is so soft. But not as soft as your skin, love." Killain said as he kissed her again and they are both removing each other clothing. "are you very attached to this?"

"Do you want to see next year?" Emma asked.

"Aye."

"Then, I will remove it.." Emma said, as she pushes Killain on the bed. She climbs over him and removes the teddy and the matching thong. She glanced down and sees her fiance completely aroused by her. She is kneeling in front of him, completely nude, and his hands is roaming her body. He turn them over and began to kissed her body. He stop at her mount, and said, "You are complete wet..were you like this the whole dinner?"

"Yeah..I was just thinking on what would happen..and I got more and more wet. Are you going to do anything about it, Pirate?" She asked. With a smile on his lips, he kissed her mount and his talent tongue attacked it. Just when she was going to have an orgasm. She flip them over and sat herself on top of his cock, and began to rub herself on it. She grasp it and place it near her opening, and slowly goes down. Killain enters her, and they began to move together and suddenly have a major orgasm together.

"Oh...my.." Killain began.

"Yeah.. I know. We seems to be made for each other." Emma said as the feeling began to lessen. And she suddenly began to chuckle.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of our little trip to the past. And how the younger you wanted a 'nightcap' with me on the Roger." Emma said,

"I was bit envious of that pirate. He was able to feel you, before I did." Killain said.

"Are you sure that you didn't remember anything about it?" Emma asked as she roam her hand on his chest hair and down his front of his body.

"Nay, but I did have some dreams about a blonde wench for a couple of years later. It seems to faded...but when I met you, it came again.." Killain said.

"Maybe your body remember me." Emma said...

"Aye.."

"Did you had a good evening, honey?" Emma asked.

"It improved so much better..." Killain said.

"Merry Christmas, Killain."

"Merry Christmas, Emma." Killain said as they kissed and fall asleep together in each other arms.


End file.
